


Pequeñas Inseguridades

by FirstChord



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5317667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirstChord/pseuds/FirstChord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un viaje a la playa demuestra que las inseguridades en una pareja siempre existen, pero cuando el amor es fuerte todo se puede superar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pequeñas Inseguridades

Stiles sabía que no era buena idea ir a la playa. Algo le decía que no sería un fin de semana memorable y que lo mejor era negarse y pasar aquellos días con su novio lobo alejados de toda la humanidad, como usualmente lo hacían. Cambiaba la arena sin dudar por la alfombra de la cabaña Hale de la cual solo él tenía conocimiento y que no había visto hasta que cumplió su primer año de novios con Derek.

 

Aquel aniversario fue uno de los mejores días de su vida.

 

 

La cuestión es que ya llevaban un par de horas en la playa y había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había gruñido y asesinado con la mirada a casi todas las personas que pasaban cerca de donde estaban.

\- Eres adorable Stiles - opinó Kira mientras le frotaba la espalda desnuda de Scott, que estaba acostado boca abajo en su toalla.

Stiles se movió incomodo sobre la figura estampada de Batman.

\- No es gracioso - fue todo lo que dijo. Tomó el comic más reciente de deadpool y fingió leerlo.

La manada le miró divertido y él decidió que todos eran idiotas.

\- No le hagas casi Sti, me gustas celoso - le susurró Derek a su lado, casi lamiéndole la oreja.

Stiles iba a decir algo cuando dos guapísimas chicas en bikini pasaron frente a ellos y con sonrisitas falsas miraron descaradamente a Derek.

\- Hola - le dijeron ambas al lobo.

\- ¡Hola a tu abuela!

Derek soltó una carcajada divertido - No debes estar celoso, lo sabes ¿no? Soy solo tuyo Sti.

El humano le miró fastidiado.

\- ¿Quieres taparte un poco? Ese short parece más un bóxer y no creo que seas alérgico a las camisetas Derek. Ponte una.

El lobo solo abrazó con sus fuertes brazos a su novio humano y con cuidado le quito el comic de sus manos. La última vez que había tratado mal a un comic de Stiles estuvo tres días sin entrar a la habitación de su novio.

Decidió que ya era suficiente y con la habilidad innata de lobo se colocó encima de Stiles.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Pareces tenso Sti, voy a hacerte un masaje.

Stiles pensó que Derek estaba loco, pues todos los masajes que habían compartido habían terminado con ambos en la cama con sus rostros sonrojados y satisfecho en un ámbito no apto para menores.

\- Tranquilo, deja que me ocupe yo de ti.

Y sin más Stiles se rindió a los cuidados de su novio con los ojos cerrados.

El lobo observó el cuerpo de su novio. Sus musculosos brazos que había ganado con el paso del tiempo y el constante entrenamiento en un gimnasio en el que ambos se apuntaron; La tableta de Stiles que sin mucho trabajo comenzó a ser cada vez más notorio y que se convirtió en una de las partes favoritas de Derek; Los bellos debajo del ombligo que llevaban a la gloria…

Derek detuvo sus pensamientos pues no quería terminar con una erección en medio de una playa bastante concurrida para su gusto.

Con cuidado comenzó a masajear el abdomen de Stiles causándole suaves cosquillas y pequeñas risas que sonaban a sinfonía para Derek. Subió sus manos hasta el pecho de su novio y con cariño y con un poco de fuerza comenzó el masaje.

\- Derek - le llamó Stiles después de un rato.

\- Si.

\- Vamos a comprar un helado, si seguimos así no respondo.

Derek sonrió y ambos se levantaron a buscar la heladería más cercana.

\- Pervertido - le susurró Derek mientras se abrasaban.

Llegaron hasta una heladería y al ver lo llena de personas que estaba Derek decidió esperar afuera.

Observó a su novio mientras entraba al lugar y en cuanto lo perdió de vista entre todas esas personas se giró para observar el paisaje.

Era algo que le fascinaba y que aprovechaba cada vez que podía. No es que viajara mucho y observara distintos lugares cada día, pero sabía apreciar los pocos lugares a los que iba.

A lo lejos miró como la manada se organizaba para una competencia de natación y se metían al agua con rapidez. Lydia amenazaba a Scott y a Liam para que no usaran sus capacidades de hombre lobo y Parrish le pedía a Kira que no electrocutara el agua pues todos estarían fritos. Literalmente.

Sintió a su compañero cerca y volvió a girarse con una sonrisa para verlo salir de la tienda.

La sonrisa se le fue de golpe al ver que no salía solo.

\- ¡Derek! mira, ella es Alice y vive cerca de Beacon Hills. Alice él es…

\- Soy el novio de Stiles y su futuro esposo - interrumpió el lobo serio.

\- Oh… de acuerdo… hola, supongo - saludó la chica completamente sorprendida.

\- Vámonos Stiles.

Y sin más el lobo pasó su brazo por los hombros de su novio y lo llevó de vuelta a la arena.

Stiles se mantuvo en silencio en todo momento pero cuando terminó su helado y entró en la carpa que habían llevado junto a Derek decidió hablar:

\- Me puedes explicar que fue eso - exigió con calma, sentándose en una esquina de la carpa.

\- Esa chica - dijo con desagrado el lobo - Estaba interesada en ti…

\- Oh… no me di cuenta… - quedaron un momento en silencio. Derek pensaba que Stiles estaba enojado y no sabía qué hacer para enmendarlo - Tus celos no son adorables Derek, parecías que ibas a asesinar a esa pobre chica.

\- No me gusta cuando se te acercan - declaró el lobo acercándose a Stiles con sigilo. Lo tomo por la cintura y lo abrazó posesivo.

\- A mí tampoco me gusta cuando todo ser vivo se te acerca - susurró Stiles besando su pecho desnudo - Pero una cosa es molestarme y otra es querer asesinarlos a todos. Hasta yo me acojoné cuando le hablaste a Alice.

\- No digas su nombre - amenazó Derek - Y es diferente.

\- ¿Diferente? - preguntó Stiles - ¿En que es diferente? - apoyó su mandíbula en su pecho y lo miró curioso.

\- Cuando se me acercan a mi es solo por mi físico, porque quieren tenerme en su cama para follarles…

\- Se me olvidaba lo vanidoso que _no_ eres - interrumpió Stiles.

\- Y contigo es diferente - siguió Derek sin hacerle caso a su novio - Porque cuando se te acercan es porque de verdad están interesados en conocerte, en saber todo de ti y… no lo voy a permitir, eres mío Stiles.

\- Soy todo tuyo Hale - afirmó sabiendo lo posesivo que era su novio, especialmente cuando estaba celoso - Y tú eres solo mío. Pensé que había quedado claro hace tiempo.

\- Y lo está, pero eso no evita que sea menos celoso y posesivo. Es el lobo pero no es solo el lobo, lo sabes bien.

Si. Stiles sabía de qué hablaba.

\- Que tal si en lo que resta de fin de semana cada vez que alguien te mire o me mire a mi nos besamos, ¿Qué te parece?

\- Hecho.

 

Y sí. Aunque llevaran bastante tiempo junto siempre existían esas pequeñas inseguridades de alguno de los dos.

Y sí. Aquello había causado más de algún problema.

 

Pero el amor que existía entre el lobo y el humano era más fuerte que todo aquello.

 

Porque eran compañeros.

 

Porque se amaban.

 

Stiles Stilinski y Derek Hale nacieron para estar juntos.

 

Y todo el mundo sabía aquello.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Se que debo subir el siguiente capitulo de "soldados de guerra" pero he tenido problemas con el word y estoy tratando de recuperarlo.   
> Espero les haya gustado este pequeño One Shot.


End file.
